Long Journey Home
by supernaturalkissed
Summary: Sequel to When We Meet Again. Two years after Irina's and Jessica revenge against the pack ended, Bella and Paul are trying for another child. When Bella hosts a party for te first day of summer dosen't go as planned? Will Bella be able to make her way home? Will the pank and vampires find her in one piece? Characters are occ.R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Long Journey Home**

**Summary: **It has been two years since shape-shifters and vegetarian vampires came together. Bella, who is hosting a first day of summer party at her house, gets kidnapped. How will the gang finds her? Will Bella survive be kidnapped and pregnant

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, ect. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Author's note: **This is the **Sequel to When We Meet Again**. A lot of people asked me to add another chapter or to make a sequel. So after a lot of thinking, I decided why not. This will be in third person point of view, unless there is a part that I think will work better in the first person. So here is the preface and the first chapter. Enjoy!

updated on 6/12/2013

* * *

**Preface:**

Bella Lahote and her husband, Paul, where trying to have another child. They already have two children, Callie and Farah, who are five and six years old. Although Callie isn't biologically Bella's and Paul's daughter, they love her same as Farah.

A year after Irina Denali and Jessica Stanley's revenge, the couple decided to get married. Even though Paul imprinted on Bella, they still have a couple of normal fights like regular couples.

Bella's cousin, Kelsey, however, was on the early stages of her second pregnancy. Kelsey and Embry had given birth to a son, Myles Call, who looked like a perfect combination of his two parents? He was such an adorable baby. When Kelsey wasn't at home with her son, she worked part-time at Bella's and Emily's diner.

Bella and Kelsey's other cousin, Megan Grave, who popped up one-night, after finding her mother in bed with her ex-boyfriend? Megan was living full-time with Jake Black, who happens is the guy who imprinted on her? She has also been working with Bella and Kelsey, and any other pack members who needed a job. She wanted to get married to Jake before they started having a family.

Jake and Paul's brother relationship started out rocky. Jake was jealous of Paul, not just for being the alpha; but for also imprinting on Bella. They worked this out on their own, so now Jake watches his nieces whenever chances he gets.

The Cullen's and the Denali have become friends with the pack. Although the entire vampire clan lived in Denali, Alaska. Once or twice a month the women all get together with their children and have a full day of shopping. The men all go to a sports bar, in-between the two states, to drink and have some fun watching baseball.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

Bella had a smile on her face, as she went through her daily house cleaning. Tonight she and her husband where throwing a beginning of the summer party. Well it's more like a bar-be-Que with the wolf pack and families. But Bella had another reason she wanted to be the one throwing the party. She put a lot of work, secretly planning the party. She was not going to have any of the female's help her with the celebration. Tonight she is going to announce to her husband and her family members that she is pregnant for a second time.

She kept this secret to herself for a week, a hard week at that. Almost every minute, she wanted to open her mouth and shout it out to anyone in hearing distance. She never knew how tiring it would be keeping a secret from her husband. But more importantly, she wanted to see his shocked face when she announces it tonight.

After checking the time, for the third time, in less than an hour it was time, for her to leave. Her girls were with her father today, and Sue. Sue became another, mother figure to her, even though she is her stepmother. Esmé was also like another mother to her. She always wondered how different she would have grown up if her birth mother was like Sue or Esmé. She always wanted her mother to become more like her, even though she is now not living.

Bella shook her head as she got in her car to make a trip to Port Angeles. She needed to go to the nearest Wal-mart for some last-minute supplies for tonight. She really didn't want to drive in this on coming traffic. She mentally prepared herself for the rush hour traffic when she will hit Port Angeles.

Two hours later she was out of Wal-mart and into her bank. She wanted one that was not in Forks or La Push where she lives. Over the past two years the banks in that area always messed something up with her joint account with her husband.

Aria Burnt, the twenty-five female banker, who was always trying to hit on Paul, and other married men in the area? Most of the woman in the area filled complaints against her at one point, but they did nothing about her. She still works there to this day, and many of the banks' customers have changed banks. It doesn't help that her husband is the owner of the bank. He believes that she is an angle and the other women are just jealous of her looks. Which there was nothing to jealous of her to begin with.

As Bella made it into the bank, she had to stand behind a long line. One of the things Bella, hated about coming to a large bank in general was waiting in a line to withdraw from her account. The guy in front of her smelled like a fish and cat litter. The woman behind her, smelled like cherries and some type of chocolate cake. She felt like she was going to get sick, with that smell.

A half an hour passed, and there were only three people in the bank besides the workers. She tapped her foot against the light blue carpeted floor, while the guy in front of her made it to the teller.

The unknown guy pulled something out of his jacket. She wasn't able to tell what it was, but the teller's large eyes, held a terrified emotion in the woman's eyes didn't go unnoticed.

"Hand over the money," the gay in front of Bella said. He threw the teller a black and gold book bag.

The woman behind Bella suddenly grabbed on to her arm tightly. She squeezed her arm, making Bella cry out in agony. "Or she gets it," said the female, who was now holding a gun to Bella's head.

Bella was trembling against the woman who was holding her captive. A lot of thought passed through her head. What will happen to me? Who the hell did they get around the security? Will I make it through this? Did Alice see this in a vision?

"Come on!" the guy shouted out in frustration. "Get a move on it or my wife will kill the woman!"

"Yeah," the guys' wife apparently called out. "I have done it before, and I'm not afraid to do it again!"

"Babe, shut up, now!" He roared out in anger.

"H-here you go, sir," stuttered out the female teller. Her hands were trembling against the book bag.

The guy took the book bag from her hands, and gave her a wickedly evil smile. No one human could appear that evil. The woman's eyes dropped to the ground, not wanting to look at him any longer.

"S-sir, can you please let the woman go?" the teller asked nervously.

"No," he said with an unpleasant grin on his face. "She smells good. I think I will take her with me. What do you think wife?"

The woman ran her nose against Bella's neck, sniffing her like a dog. "Your right, she does smell very delicious. She is mighty nice-looking. She will make a great pet for our masters."

The man grabbed Bella's other arm. The one that his wife wasn't holding, and led her outside to the banks parking lot, with only three cars there. They got into a really old black four-door car, and shoved her into the back seat. The woman leaned over the passengers' seat and gave Bella's head a good punch, knocking her out.


	2. Chapter 2 week one, day one

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, ect. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**updated on 6/12/2013**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Week One, Day One…**

Paul LaHote was sitting at his desk, at his part-time construction job, enjoying a quiet lunch by himself. He was one of the main providers for his family, he brings more money home to his wife, then she does at her job. Today was the last week of summer before the first day of school starts. He and his wife were planning to take the girls along with Sam and Emily's family to the local camp grounds.

The phone that began to ring on his desk took him away from his turkey sandwich. Dusting off his hands he picked up the receiver.

"Hello," he spoke into the phone. "This is Paul LaHote, how can I help you?"

"Paul," his father-in-law's voice came from the other end, "you have to get home."

"What happened?" Paul demanded.

Several thoughts went through his head. Did something happen to his kids? Did something happen to his wife? Something couldn't happen to his wife, she was his imprint. If something did happen to her he would have felt it. All he felt through their imprint bond was some calm emotions, as if she was sleeping.

Charlie sighed through the phone, "she's gone, Paul. Someone kidnapped her."

"Who's gone?" Paul snapped into the phone.

"Bella," Charlie said with emotion. He never used real emotions, unless one of his close friends of the family was in serious trouble. "She was recently abducted."

Fury tremors went through his body. Paul took in a deep breath, not wanting to change into a giant ball of fur. Once the tremors stopped, he picked the phone back up, "I'm on my way."

He slammed the phone on the receiver, breaking the phone in two. He stormed out of his office, the regular human works stayed far away from him. Sam Uley, his best friend from the age of four and second in command in the pack with Paul the leader, made his way over to him.

Paul angrily marched his way over to the edge of the forest. Sam stepped in right behind him, "Paul, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Sam demanded.

Paul punched a tree to relieve some anger, "She was recently abducted! My wife was fucking, kidnapped!"

Sam's eye instantly went wide, "How? When? Where? Do you think it was a vampire?"

Paul ran a hand through his short black hair, "I don't know, Sam. Charlie just called and informed me that she was recently captured." Paul took in a deep breath. "I want you, to get the pack, and go to Charlie's house as soon as you can. We don't know what we're dealing with."

"Sure man," Sam replied. "We'll be there."

Sam went to the other end of the woods, and disappeared through the dense forest.

Paul stomped his way through the edge of the forest, breaking small twigs here and there. Once he was further into the woods, he jumped into the air, breaking his clothes in the process.

The wind blew his grey fur; his paws destroyed anything that was one the ground. Paul and wolf were both furious. They wanted their imprint. His mind was a jumbled mess. Half-way to Charlie's house, he was able to hear Sam talking to other members of the pack.

**Meanwhile…**

Sue Swan was in her home taking care of her older daughter, Leah, who was seven months pregnant, with her first child. Leah's husband, Mike Newton, owned his family's business right in Forks. She was also taking care of her three grandchildren; Callie, Farah, and Rick.

She was in the middle of making several dishes for tonight's party. As she was thinly slicing a tomato, a loud crash came from the room.

"Mom," Leah called from the living room. "I think you should see this."

Sue left the kitchen in a hurry; thankfully she didn't cook anything on the stove. She ran into the room, in a hurry thinking that her pregnant daughter somehow fell off of the couch.

"What's going on?" she demanded, hands on her hips. She didn't bother looking at the television, but she did notice that her daughter's cup was now on her hardware floor. "You called me in here for a cup!"

"No," Leah snapped at her, while her eyes were focusing on the television. "Can you please watch, the television for a second."

"Welcome, back," the female reporter said looking into the video recorder. "Top news, there was a breaking in, at Chase bank here in Port Angeles. Also, there was a kidnapping involved at the very same bank. The couple who robbed the bank also kidnapped a woman, twenty-four year old Isabella LaHote. If you have any information, please call Port Angeles police department, back to you Kim."

Sue sat down on the sofa, "Bella's kidnapped."

Both women's eyes landed to the kids at the other side of the living room. They were so innocent. Both women jumped up at the sound of the back door opening, and slamming shut. Sue and Leah both went to check it out.

Charlie and Paul came in from the backyard. Soon after most of the pack men and their imprints followed. Emily and Kim took the children into the other room.

"Charlie, what did the police say?" Paul demanded.

Charlie tiredly rubbed his eyes. He was getting to old for this. "They haven't identified the two criminals so far. The word only has gotten out now that she was recently taken. Legally the only thing we can do is waiting."

"Do you think she was now taken by vampires?" Seth asked.

"Don't know," Charlie sighed. "They were wearing sun glasses. So the security camera wasn't able to check his eyes."

"What time was she kidnapped?" Megan asked.

"An hour to two hours ago," Charlie answered.

"Can't one of the guys, go near the bank, on the opposite side, to see if that area smells like a vampire just roamed," Megan said.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Jared asked.

"I don't know, man," Embry said placing a hand on the guy's shoulder.

"But how long will the vampire smell last?" Charlie asked.

"Four to five hours," Paul answered.

"Well then who will go," Leah said.

"Seth," Paul and Sam both called out.

"He has the best sense of smell out of everyone in the pack," Sam told them.

"Seth and Jared, I want you to both go," Charlie commanded. "Paul and I will go to the police station and see if they found anything. Have your cell phone's on."

"Yes, sir," the pack said at the same time.

Seth went to hug his brother, Paul, and his mother before leaving with Jared. The rest of the pack was just sitting there, not knowing what to do.

* * *

**Port, Angeles, WA with Seth and Jared…**

The ride was now filled with tension. Both men just plainly stared out the window, and listened to the local new on the radio. Both men were going to stay on alert for the first time in two years.

Jared decided to park the car four blocks away from the bank. Not wanting to bring any more attention to them.

"Alright man let's go," Jared said stepping out of the truck.

"There are so many people here," Seth said in a whisper. Jared was the only one that was able to hear it. Near the front of the bank, were several cops, reporters, and people who are a terrible gossip.

Seth took in a big gulp of air and exhaled. He did that for several minutes.

Jared looked at him impatiently, "So did you find anything?"

Seth glared at his older brother, something that he never really did. "No Vampires, if that is what you're asking? Except there is something off about two sense that are nearly to the point of fading. I have a feeling something isn't right."

"Why don't we go over to that café, and wait while the crowd dies down. You now to see if the smell if coming from one of them."

"Good idea," Seth responded with a small smile. "You're paying."

"Fine," Jared said rolling his eyes.

Halfway through their meal, Mike Newton came out of the building next door. His business jacket was off, and his blue sleeve shirts was now rolled to his elbows. His dirty blond hair was sticking up everywhere. He caught side of the two shape-shifters and made their way over.

"Hey, guys," Mike started. "Do you know what happened over there?"

"Yeah," said Jared before taking a sip of his drink.

"That place was recently been robbed..." Seth started.

"And Bella was recently taken from there," finished Jared.

"So did they find her yet?" Mike asked, taking a seat in between the two guys.

"We didn't hear anything at all," Seth stated.

"Although we were now ordered here so Seth can smell the area to see if it was a vampire," Jared said.

"So was it a vampire?" Mike asked.

The two guys shared a brief, look at each other. Seth turned to Mike, "No. But there is a smell here that is not from a vampire or human. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Why was she at the bank to begin with?" Mike asked.

"For the party that were suppose to happen tonight," Seth told him. "She needed to get some things for Callie and Farah, too."

"So what happens now?" Mike asked.

"We wait until we can get a lead," Jared said.

* * *

**Back seat of a car, Location Unknown…**

Bella blinked her brown eyes, several times, trying to block out the light of the fading sun. Her hands were at this time tied behind her back, with a red headband was presently tied over her mouth, and her feet were also tied together.

In the front of the car a man a woman were talking back and forth in a language she didn't fully understand. But it kind of sounded a bit like Latin.

Bella remembered everything that happened before she blacked out. She remembers a little of the facial stricter of the two criminals, although she was in a panic to remember exactly what they looked like. She twisted her head a bit to the side, in the end of her sight of the vision, didn't give her enough, room without them realizing she has been awake.

She wasn't really able to see their features since she was laying, on her side. Her face was right next to the leather of the car. Her eyes were heavy, and she tried to see any landmarks out the window as she could have. Right now it failed, as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Denali, Alaska, Cullen house hold…**

Alice was in the family kitchen, even though they really didn't need one, flipping through her latest Vogue fashion magazine. Everyone was doing something; Rose and Emmett were at Esmé Island for two weeks. Carlisle was at work in the nearest hospital. Esmé was fixing the guest bedrooms. Jasper was in the study reading about the civil war, again. Edward and Tanya were out in the forest by themselves doing god-knows-what.

All of a sudden, Alice ran to the Television, and flipped to the news channel that had the news for Forks and the surrounding areas. At the eight o'clock news, a single picture of Bella's appeared. Alice let out a heartbreaking whimper.

Jasper, felt the emotions' sift dramatically. He went to go and investigate who, was feeling that amount of pain. He had been surprised to see that it was his wife, Alice. Her tiny pixie like body was shaking incredibly.

"Why didn't I see this," she whispered so low that if you didn't have super well hearing you would have missed it.

"What didn't you see?" he questioned.

"It's Bella," she said turning her honey gold eye to him. "She's missing!"


	3. Chapter 3 Week One, Day three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Week One, Day Three…**

**Somewhere in Montana…**

Bella Lahote weakly opened her chocolate brown eyes, as the morning sun hit against them. Her eyes had to adjust to the amount of light the room was receiving. Her slender body laid against the back of an uncomfortable pale pink lazy-boy chair.

Bella's brown eyes wandered around the room. On the opposite side of the wall was a boarded up window, with an inch space between the boards. The walls were white with a light dust coating. A small twin sized bed, with an antique iron headboard, lined the wall. In the corner was a small brown shelf, the top held several porcelain dolls in bad shape. It looked like it used to belong to a girl, just in the wrong century.

As she sat up, she noticed that her hands were tied behind her back. Struggling to get them undone, she didn't notice that a female walked out of a door behind her.

"Don't even think about escaping!" the woman snapped, revealing herself to Bella. She had dark red hair, not the same color hair that she had at the bank. Her hair was now was long and tied into a pony-tail. Her eyes where an onyx color, unlike the Cullen's when they were hungry. The woman had a slight tan, near her upper arms. From what Bella was able to tell, she was slightly muscular for a woman, but not like a female body builder.

"Who are you?" Bella asked the woman. She tried to get the nervousness out of her voice.

The redhead smirked, evilly, "That is none of your business. So I would advise you to shut the hell up!"

Bella knew better than to taunt the crazy woman. She leaned back against the dusted lazy-boy. She was wishing to be anywhere than here. She wanted to be with her girls and Paul. Paul, she thought. Would he be looking for her? Would the pack find her?

She had so many thoughts going through her head that she didn't notice a male slipping into the room. The unidentified man went to the redheaded female and planted a big kiss on her lips.

"Stop!" the woman exclaimed. A glint appeared in her brown eyes, her eyes flickered over to Bella for a second then returned to her companion. "Spike, the prisoner has awakened."

Spike, who had a shaved head with no facial hair, turned towards Bella. A smirk appeared against his chapped lips. His eyes seemed to drawl her in, they were neither blue nor green, but a fifty percent mixture of them both. Unlike his partner, he didn't look like he ever hit the gym in his life. He had some muscle, but not a lot.

"Good," Spike said, as he rubbed the slight stubble under his chin. "Very, good. About time you, freaking woke up! Nelly, baby, when did she get up!"

The redheaded woman, who Bella now knows this woman is Nelly.

Nelly rolled her eyes, "About two minutes before I came into the room."

Bella's eyes moved from Nelly to Spike. Those two seemed to be having a private conversation in between themselves. "Where am I? Why did you take me? Please, let me go!"

Spike smirked. "No, we will not let you go. So don't even think about it," he paused for a second. "You, Bella Swan, are a hard woman to find. Do you know that?"

"Why do you want me?" Bella asked.

Now it was Nelly's turn to smirk, "You are wanted by our masters. You will bring quite a pretty penny to me and my husband."

**La Push, Washington, Swan household…**

Everyone was in a panic at the Swan household. It has been two days since Bella has been kidnapped. Most of the pack members where there for Paul and his daughters. They made a babysitting schedule from the children with the young children, only with the added security they added a wolf with one of the imprints.

Even people who didn't know the pack and was from the town of La Push and Forks were constantly popping up to offer help finding Bella. With the whole town of people, who were stopping by the house the wolves had to become more carefully, so they wouldn't expose themselves.

Sue Swan was in her kitchen with Leah making a light breakfast for Charlie and Paul, who just woke up from a sleeping.

Leah was silently cutting up some strawberries. She felt a certain loneliness. She felt that she lost a sister. It was true that she and Bella where civil towards each other for their parents. They never really gotten to know each other like she really wished she could.

She sighed, throwing the sliced strawberry into the bowl with the others. "I wish I could be out there looking for her too. I feel so hopeless."

Sue put down her knife, and went to her hormonal daughter. She gently grabbed Leah's chin, making her meet her mother's eyes. "Leah, you are doing everything in your power to help. Everyone is, no small part in finding her is not worthless."

"I just wish I could have, went with her," Leah said. "To the bank like she asked me, but I was too stubborn and wanted to sleep."

"Leah, don't you dare blame yourself for Bella being kidnapped. You didn't kidnap her. So don't go and blaming someone else's actions on yourself," Paul said walking into the kitchen. He heard the two women talking to each other.

Leah wiped a single tear from her eye. Paul gave his pack sister a hug and gave a kiss to her forehead.

"Besides," Charlie said, also heading Leah's confession. "She wouldn't want you to blame yourself for her being kidnapped."

Leah went to open her mouth when both Paul's and Charlie's cell phones went off. They went in the opposite directions to answer the phone.

Meanwhile, Sue placed a small cup of orange juice into Leah's hands. "Drink," she commanded. "I know that you and Bella have been getting along for Charlie and me, but why don't you get along with Bella."

Leah rubbed her hand over her face. She was tired. She wanted her pregnancy over. She wanted her little sister back home. She just wanted to have a semi-normal life. But the fates decided against her when she became a wolf.

"I was jealous of her," Leah admitted. "She was accepted into the supernatural world without becoming one. Sometimes I do like being a wolf, but I don't like being the only female wolf."

Sue sighed. Sometimes she wished that her daughter didn't become a shape shifter, but then again she would have never met her husband Mike and his son either. Maybe the elders should have told her what they were when Sam first shifted. Sue knew she was going to have to have a word with the elders about this.

Before she was able to comfort her daughter, both the men came into the room at the same time. Both of their face told her that they didn't have good news.

Charlie cleared his throat, "That was the Cullen's they will be at their house in Forks in four hours. Apparently, Alice never saw a vision about Bella being kidnapped. So they are packing up to become a bigger search party. We are to meet them at their house in four hours, including pack members."

Sue, Charlie, and Leah looked at Paul for now. He was looking at the counter, not noticing there stares, until Charlie cleared his throat loudly, gaining his attention. "It was the lead inspector, Hans. He called to say he has information on the owner of the getaway vehicle. He wanted me at the Forks station with Charlie in an hour, he wanted to give us the information there."

**In an abandon house with Bella…**

It felt like several hours after Nelly and Spike left the room. They decided that Bella had no way of escaping, so they untied her hands and feet, so she was able to roam the room.

She checked the door that was behind the lazy-boy recliner, which opened into a small rundown bathroom. Spider webs lined all four walls, the mirrors, and around the tub. Clumps of dust and dirt in pills on the floor. That room was so disturbing, she thought.

She decided not to stay in the afoul bathroom to search for clues. That would be the last place she will look. Going back into the room, her wedding ring fell off of her finger falling near the bed.

Bella got on her hands and knees, stuck her arm under the bed, reaching for the ring. More dust and cobwebs, where thicker under the bed then in the bathroom. When her fingers finally touched the ring, pulling it out with a medium size box. When she pulled the book out from underneath the bed dust also floated in the air, making her sneeze.

Her curiosity was getting the best of her. She opened the box pulling out several old looking newspapers. Most of them were faded, and the ends were frayed. Within the several newspaper pieces, were some old photographs. Most of them had the same little girl. Although there was one picture that did stick out. Nelly and Spike where the main people holding the little girl.

Bella turned over the picture, Nelly, and I went there last **s**ummer. Spike Winter was printed on the top. Underneath the names, were scribbled, but the date remained; 1870. Who the hell where these's people?

**Cullen's House, Forks Washington… **

The ticking of the clock, went by slowly, to everyone it seemed like hours. That was until they were able to hear the crunching of gravel underneath Paul's truck. Everybody watched as the boy the men jumped out of the car and into the Cullen's house.

"What did you find out?" Sam asked.

Paul ran a hand through his short black hair. "Nothing but dead ends, man."

Charlie patted Paul on the back for support. "The original owner of the car was from Lakewood, two hours from here. The woman was very elderly an unable to drive, and the car belonged to her recently deceased daughter; Annemarie. Who has been dead for three weeks."

The pack gathered at the Cullen's house. The tension was high. The Cullens' were sitting on one side of the table, and the pack members were sitting on the other side. Everybody was waiting for Paul and Charlie, two arrive.

The ticking of the clock, went by slowly, to everyone it seemed like hours. That was until they were able to hear the crunching of gravel underneath Paul's truck. Everybody watched as boy the men jumped out of the car and into the Cullen's house.

"What did you find out?" Sam asked.

Paul ran a hand through his short black hair. "Nothing but dead ends, man."

Charlie patted Paul on the back for support. "The original owner of the car was from Lakewood, two hours from here. The woman was very elderly an unable to drive, and the car belonged to her recently deceased daughter; Annemarie. Who has been dead for three weeks."

"So she wasn't the one to kidnapped Bella?" Jared asked.

Charlie and Paul shook their head at the same time. "She wouldn't have been. Annemarie was a midget. She was to old, and dead, to have kidnapped Bella," Charlie said.

"So basically we hit a dead end," Leah said as she sat next to Rosalie. Rosalie ran her hand through her pregnant best friends hair.

Jasper stood up next to the window. His eyes landed on the forest. "Did any of the wolves go to the scene of the crime?" Jasper asked.

"Seth and Jared did," Paul said, looking at the two. "Did you find out anything that day?"

"Yes," Seth said. "There was no vampire activity in the area. There was a scent that I wasn't familiar with, and it wasn't human, vampire, or shifter."

"Did it rain in the area where she was kidnapped?" Jasper asked, taking over the meeting. He really did consider Bella as his sister.

"No," Edward answered. "Cloudy, but not raining."

"Did you smell Bella's scent?" Jasper asked Seth.

"Yes," Seth said. He looked down at his lap. "But we were mainly focusing on the unidentified one."

"A normal human scent with last three to five days," Jasper said. "I think it would be a good idea for me and Edward to go find the scent and start tracking."

"Why not one of the wolves?" Jared asked.

Jasper sighed, ready to explain, but Rosalie beat him to it. "It would be suspicious if one of the pack members closer to Bella just up and leaves. They would think that you are working with the kidnapper. Besides, Jasper, has military training and Edward has her natural scent memorized."

Jasper looked into Edwards eyes, "Well what are we going to take; my truck or your Volvo."

"Your truck," Edward answered. "We never know where her scent will lead us."


	4. Chapter 4 Week Two, Day One

**Long Journey Home**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Week Two, Day One**

**Denton, Montana, with Bella**

Days have passed for Bella. She wanted to go home. She wanted to be near her loved ones. She was unable to with being in the middle of nowhere. She did, however, found out that she was located in Denton, Montana in an abandon house that used to belong to Spike and Nelly years ago.

Every morning and evening, Nelly, would bring her food and water. Basically a large turkey sandwich, a small bag of baked chips, and a container of water; for every meal. She was sick and tired of eating that every single day. First, she wasn't planning on eating anything someone was giving her, period. She had to, since she was having another child. She was glad that they didn't put any poison in them.

They even gave her store bought clothing, with the price tags still on them. She hoped that they didn't steal them for her. She realized that they wouldn't have cared. They already kidnapped her, and robbed a bank in the very same day. So stealing clothing from Wall-Mart, was nothing to them.

Bella didn't feel right wearing them. They were tight on her, so she felt like she could barely breathe. That always happened every other day. But she would get over it and take a very quick shower in the recently, cleaned bathroom.

Bella wished she had her purse with her. If she didn't she would have been able to call for help. Although she did leave her purse in the house that morning, only taking her car keys, driver's license, and her debit card. She even brought herself a black rubber band with her.

This day she started out that same as the past several days. She was tired of doing absolutely nothing. Nothing for her to do, or anyone to talk to. She felt like she was a prisoner on solitary confinement. But on this day everything was going to change she just didn't know when.

The door to the room, slammed open, hitting the wall on the other side. A decent size crack, where the doorknob was located. In walked, Nelly and Spike, they both looked afraid. Which they will be when the wolves find them.

"Get up!" Nelly demanded. "Come over to me."

Bella slowly stood up from the chair she was sitting on. She walked over to Nelly. She was hoping that she won't be getting hit any time soon. Not even a second later, Nelly grabbed her arms behind her back, and place handcuffs on her. The metal dug into her skin, leaving some cuts on her. She could actually smell the blood from those small cuts. She was glad that Spike grabbed a hold of her arms before she fell flat on her face.

"Where are we going?" Bella just had to ask. She was the curious one, and the smell of blood wasn't helping her.

Nelly grabbed her roughly by her shirt collar, stopping Bella from walking period. Although Bella's back bumped into Nelly's chest. She steadied herself, so she doesn't trip over her own two feet. Bella might have been clumsy in her youth, but not so much now then before.

"Somewhere far away," Nelly whispered against Bella's ear. Her breath felt uncomfortable against her ear. She shivered in misery. "You will never know where we are going. We don't need your dog, following us?"

Bella's brown eyes widen. Did she mean the wolf pack? Or actually small furry puppies that she owns? Bella cleared her head, slightly afraid. She got up her courage, before asking her. "What do you mean by dogs?"

Nelly threw her head back in ridiculous laughter. Her red painted finger nails dug into my shoulder blades. She was going to have bruising there in the morning. Nelly's dark eyes held amusement. "I mean the wolf pack. We don't need them sniffing, their way towards us?"

"Get her in the van!" Spike shouted from the driver seat of the van. The van in question, was white with no window's on the sides. This van was used for a business.

Nelly rolled her eyes at her husband. He was always demanding, for her to do something or another. She pulled Bella into the back of the van. Unlike her husband, she actually buckled her into the seat belt, too, before slamming the van door.

Spike started the van, and took off like a bat out of hell. He clearly wanted to get farther away from this place. As soon as the van was at the end of the dirt driveway, Spike took what looked like a pen from his pocket, and pushed the end of the tip. A loud explosion erupted behind the van.

The van suddenly turned, and Bella was able to see the house behind her. The house was in total ruins. Fire and smoke were all over the place. The whole house was destroyed that included the car that she was first transported in. The house was surrounded by a dense forest, so it will take a while for firefighters to, arrive.

Bella wondered why, Spike, would do that? But then again he was probably trying to cover up any and all tracks of her being there. Someone should have found her by now? Wolves and vampires would probably be working together to help save her. So where were they? Why wasn't she rescued yet? Do they even know that she was gone?

Alice was a physic, she should have seen, where she was going? Maybe Alice never cared for her anymore. Bella knew without a doubt that her mental shield was down. Eleazar taught her how to control her mental shield, and he was still in the process of teaching her, her physical shield too.

So many thoughts passed through Bella's head. She wanted so badly to go home, and away from whoever theses people are? She without a doubt knows that Nelly and spike aren't human, vampire, or any shape-shifting creature.

* * *

**On the road, Jasper and Edward…**

Four days have passed, and the Cullen brothers, were on the trail for Bella's scent. Edward was leading the way, while Jasper was driving. They followed the trail by the state line of Montana by dawn.

"I think we should find a hotel, before the sun comes up," stated Jasper, as he watched the clouds move across the sky.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "But we will never get to her, then?"

Jasper sent Edward some calming through his powers. "She will be fine for now, I can smell her scent, she won't be that hard to find."

Jasper's golden eyes glanced at his brother in concern. "Besides, we need to find somewhere to stop to feed. It has been two four days, especially if we find her she is still your singer."

Edward sighed, he didn't like being wrong. In a strong voice, he became saying, "I agree."

* * *

**Cullen household, Forks Washington…**

The pack members, and anyone within the tribe that knows of the pack were currently over at the Cullen household where they have set up the find Bella operation. Charlie was at work, trying to find out anything about his daughter.

Paul was in his wolf form in the middle of the woods trying to calm down. But he couldn't, as of right now. He was still depressed. He wanted his wife back. His life back to normal, or as normal as possible. He was currently blaming himself, for not going with her to the store.

In the distance, Paul was able to see another wolf come near him. He was able to tell right away that it was his younger half-brother Jake Black. His wolf came near Paul's and nudged his wet nose across Paul's forehead.

Charlie is on his way back, Jake thought to him, and whatever pack members that were in their wolf form. **He has some good news he found out. I think it might have to do with Bella.**

**Why didn't you tell me right away, **Paul thought to his pack mate. He mentally growled at him, too.

**I thought that you might be sleeping. I didn't want to scream that inside my head just in case you were, **Jake thought to him.

Both of the guys phased back into their human selves. Before they ran up to the house, they slipped on a pair of jean shorts. Paul was looking beat up. His eyes had dark circle's underneath them. Jake also looked like crap, but not as bad as Paul did. They ran up to the Cullen's house at the same time, Charlie pulled up in his police cruiser.

"I have some news," said Charlie, as he entered the Cullen house. He still had his police uniform on. He wanted to get their as quickly as he could.

"What is it?" asked Paul, after he took a drink of soda. "Did anyone find her?"

"No," said Charlie. "She was not found. But they did find the car that she was taken in. I got a call from the police chief from Denton, Montana."

Megan's had a hopeful smile on her face, "Did they at least find anything?"

"Yes," said Charlie. "Early this morning there was a fire in an abandon house on the edge of Denton. The car was blown up, along with the house. So far, there were no human remains discovered, and there was a fresh set of tire tracks leading away from the crime scene."

"So Bella is either burnt to death or still out there," said Paul, with his head in his hands.

"Unfortunately," Charlie muttered. "I do have the address to the place where the car was discovered. If we can call Jasper or Edward and give them the location, they might find something more than human eyes can."

Alice pulled out her cell phone, and she dialed Jasper's number. Charlie gave Alice the address to the scene of the crime. In the hallway, the shape-shifters and vampires could hear. "Jasper, it's Alice. I want you and Edward to go to Denton, Montana. There is a burnt building there that happened recently. There might be evidence to where Bella might be."

Alice whispered something into Rosalie's ear. To quiet for the others to hear. Rosalie rolled her eyes at her sister, as Alice walked up to her room still talking on the phone with Jasper.

"They will check it out, but not until midnight," said Rosalie. "Also there calling for a small rain shower before that, so the ruins' will be alright to look through."

"Good," Charlie muttered to himself.

* * *

**Midnight, Denton, Montana with Edward and Jasper…**

After the sun went down, they went to the nearest forest to hunt before going into the recently burned down house. They didn't know what to except when they got there. The boys each took down a couple of deer, and other wildlife. They were both filled up with blood and good to go for the next four days. So they were good on hunting in that area.

They brought two book bags with several different items for the dig out. They ran to the house instead of taking their car. They didn't want anyone to know that there was someone at the crime scene. Plus, they would be faster running than a car. Especially when they are on a tight schedule.

The house was in complete ruins', and so was the garage. Pieces of charred wood were near the forest. Charred pieces of wood were everywhere. The scene was, luckily, not cleaned up yet as seeing the police were still doing an investigation on the house. Glass plates were shredded and had scorched marks. The area was a mess.

"I smell her scent," said Edward moving over to what would have been the room that Bella slept in. "Her scent is mainly in this area. Right here is the strongest, but I don't see any human ashes."

Jasper took two steps forward in Edwards direction. Under a crap load of rubble, was a small metal box with a small silver lock on. He crushed the lock with his bare hand. He looked inside, of the box and seen that there was some ashes in it. From the amount of ashes, Jasper was able to guess that it was a child before they were cremated.

Edward's and Jasper's eyes met at the same time. The box was located underneath a broken bed. Jasper wondered what it was doing there? Did it move with the explosion? Or was it hidden underneath the bed?

"I think we need to give this to Carlisle, to rule out anymore kidnappings," Jasper stated. He was getting a bad feeling about this.

"Your right," said Edward moving his right foot a little bit to his right. He moved a large piece of wood with his hand. Underneath there was a melted metal shoebox without a lock on it. Edward lifted it lid up, and peeked inside.

Old newspaper clippings that had been through the years and this explosion, just barely lasted through that. There were several surviving photographs of three people. Edward smelled Bella's scent on the old photographs, and newspaper clippings.

"I think you should run these to Carlisle now," said Jasper. "I know that we are in this together, but I think that the theses boxes are important. Especially if Bella's scent is the recent one on them. There might be more clues inside, of them."

"Your right," said Edward. "Will you be fine here?"

"Yes," said Jasper, rolling his eyes at Edward. "I will uses my gift if I need to. I will see you in the morning."

"Stay safe," said Edward. "Make sure you leave before dawn. We don't need anyone seeing our sparkling asses at this sight."

"Just go," Said Jasper. Edward nodded his head before running off into the night. Jasper sighed, "Finally some piece and quiet."


	5. Chapter 5 Week Two, Day Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Week Two, Day Two**

**Chapter Five**

**Cullen's House...**

Edward left the scene as quickly as possible. He knew that they were closer to finding Bella. This information might be some value to their search findings. Or at least provide some information on the people who abducted her. Or the better question, what creature abducted her?

He paid no attention to anything that was surrounding him. He made sure that he stayed inside of the forest. He just wanted to get their as soon as possible. The task would have taken him several hours, if he went by car instead of running.

He was so focused on running, that he didn't see that he just passed the house. He stopped, as his feet dug into the ground below him. He knew once Esme saw the hole in the ground, he was going to get an earful. He turned around, and went into the house.

Their were two wolves, Jared and Jake, sitting down at the dinning room table. They were eating plates of spaghetti and meatballs. The rest of the Cullen's were sitting around the two rooms.

Carlisle walked downstairs from his office. He had his business face on. "Edward, what did you find?"

Edward pulled out the two metal boxes that, Jasper and him, found at the burnt down house. He sett them on the now free dining room table. Most of the family, vampires and wolves, were inside of the dining room.

He pulled out the first box. The one with the papers and has Bella's main scent on. "This first box, has Bella's scent on some of the stuff inside. Most of the stuff in there is papers, newspaper clippings, and old pictures. The second box," he said, pulling out the second box. "Is something we never thought we would find. This box, however, doesn't have her scent on it. But their was something in it that was not normal."

Carlisle, put on some rudder gloves, and opened the second box, very drawn-out. He opened the box, noticing the small child's ashes that were inside. They seemed to be in their for ages. He didn't like this. He looked toward his family, and some of the wolves. "This are human remains. They seemed to belong to a young child. The scent is faint, but still their."

"So...that is not Bella?" asked Jared.

"No," said Carlisle, frowning. "If this was Bella, or any other adult, their would have been more ashes inside this small box."

"Who would do such a thing to a child?" Rosalie questioned. She had venom tears coating her eyes.

"Rose, there are a lot of people are out their that aren't right in the head. Some of them don't have medical attention or the money to afford medical care. With how old this child remains are? I would say that the medical field wasn't that up to status as it is today."

"I know," she whispered. Emmett went to go and comfort his wife. "I always want a child, and to think that someone did this to their own flesh and blood, just make me angry."

"I know," whispered Carlisle. He knew that some of the female wished that they could have some children. But they couldn't have any as seeing that their body's are frozen in time.

"Guys," said Edward. "I have to get back to Jasper. Although, when you find out anything about the ashes or any of the papers in the first box, please contacted us."

"Good luck, Edward," whispered Alice. "Tell my Jazzy, that I love him."

"Will do sister," he told her before leaving the house.

**On the road with Bella...**

Bella was sick and tired on being on the road. She knew that it was useless to make any conversation with the two people in the front of the van. They wouldn't talk to her anyway. She wanted to escape the van, but she couldn't as seeing they were going eighty miles and hour. She didn't want to risk her and her unborn child's life.

They only stopped for gas twice, and Bella was sleeping at that time. If she was awake, she might have been able to escape without them finding her. But that was also a long shot, as seeing she knew that they weren't human.

Bella thought back to her children. She was missing the crap out of them. She wanted to be their for when they first go to school. Farah was going to first grade, while Callie was going to second. They were very close to each other.

Paul, her husband of a year, was probably worried sick. She was missing for so long. Will he find her? Did he move on from her? She was beginning to lose faith in him.

She was lost in her thoughts, that she didn't noticed her eye lips were drooping. She wanted to stay awake. She was so exhausted, that she fell asleep.

**Romania...**

Deep within the woods of Romania, several people were gathering around, a small burring fire. The full moon gave them enough light for them to see by. A gathering of thirteen people, all different form each other, but want the same thing.

The leader was wearing a cloak of pure black, while the other members were wearing cloaks in yellow, purple, and red. The color of the cloaks meant the higher up they were. Yellow were right next to the ones wearing white. Then, were the purple cloaks, meaning that they have been within the group of several years. The reds were very new with everything.

"Welcome," an older man's voice, cut through the night's tension. He was the man in the white cloak. "Finally after two years, Nelly and Spike, have the woman that will go with the legend. Pretty soon, we will have our freedom. Nothing will be able to stop us from taking what is ours."

"Yes," said a person in a red cloak.

"Silence!" shouted the man in the white cloak. "They still have to bring us the woman. Nothing is set in stone, as seeing she is friend's with vampires and shape-shifters. They will try to find her and bring her back home."

"Why don't we eliminate her friends?" asked a person in a purple cloak. She sounded feminine. Her face was unseen as the rest of them.

"No," said someone in a yellow cloak. "They are to stronger then us right now. We don't have the power to fight them ourselves."

"It's settled," commanded the man in the white cloak. "We wait until we have the girl? Then, we will figure out what to do next."

"Agreed!" stated everyone.


	6. Chapter 6 Week Two, Day Six

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, ect. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**updated on 6/12/2013**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Week Two, Day Six...**

**Bruning, Nebraska, with Bella**

Bella was starting to loose hope. They move her from one house to another, and in a different state, also. Her brown eyes looked around the area. She knew for a fact that she was somewhere in Nebraska. She also knew that the recent rain storms washed away her natural scent. She was hoping that one of the Cullen's would be able to scent her out.

She was still in the van with Nelly, while Spike was searching the house for god knows what. Her brown eyes looked out the window of the van. The outside of the house looked like it was rundown again. The white paint, of the house, was chipped all over the place revealing a tan looking pieces of wood. The first two windows of the house seemed to be broken, with dirty white curtains blows through the hole's. The mail box was hanging on it's side. Piece's of wood were missing from the porch's floor. The house seemed to be a safety hazard.

They yard was equally as bad. Most of the yard seemed to be nothing but dirt. Their were several patches of yellow looking grass, not even three niches from the ground. Thick stacks of hay were near a fall down barn door. Pieces of tractors and older trucks where in a pile by the front of the barn.

Bella's eyes went wide as she looked around the area. She didn't want to be anyway near this death trap. She kept her breathing calm. She didn't need anything to happen to her unborn child. That is why she didn't try to escape, whatsoever.

"Why are we here?" Bella asked, the female abductor.

Nelly rolled her eyes at the female. She sighed, before throwing her nail file on the dashboard. She turned to look at the young woman. "This is will we be staying until I get word of my bosses."

Bella scrunched up her nose, "Why here though? It is a death trap."

Nelly narrowed her eyes at the young female. "You don't get to choose the houses we will be stay at."

The next moment, Spike stepped out of the house. His face broke on into a smile. His black boots made so much noise on the broken front porch. "Bring her in, Nelly! Her room is ready for her."

Nelly stepped out of the van with an evil grin on her face. She gave Bella a sinister smile. "Here we go, pet. You new home, don't you like it."

Bella's sarcastic side wanted to play. "Oh," she squealed, in a fake excited voice. "This is absolutely lovely. I love what you have done to the place."

"Shut up!" Shouted Nelly. "This is no place for your sarcasm."

Spike saw the exchanged. He didn't like it whatsoever. He dropped his cigarette on the ground. He slowly stalked towards Bella. Once he was in reaching distance. He grabbed a bunch of her brown hair, tightly pulling her head back to face him.

Bella flinched as he hair was being pulled. Her brown eyes meet his eyes. She glared at him, not trying to show any emotion. She saw his nostrils flare with anger.

"No sarcasm," he said. "You needed to be punished."

"By giving my opinion," she snorted, unladylike. Anger was radiation off of her. She couldn't take it anymore. "This is a death trap. And I will not be staying in this house. Not with my unborn child. Oh crap!"

Spike and Nelly, looked at each other.

* * *

**Cullen's house**

"Your telling me that those ashes belong to a young girl that died in the 1850's," said Charlie Swan, to the pack of wolves and vampires. He rubbed his beard tiredly. "The little girls name was Abigail Summers. She died at the age of eleven. She was murdered by a lone wolf by the woods, near her house. Her parents names are, Betty and John Summers, they went missing four weeks after her death."

"Is their any pictures of Betty and John near that time?" asked Rosalie, as she held Leah's hand. She didn't even care if the female shape-shifter smelled like wet dog.

"Hold on," said Megan, the cousin of Bella. She was also very good on the computers. "I found a painting someone did for the young girls funeral. It's kind of hard to see the difference form a hand made painting to a photograph that was done years ago."

"If we can see the painting," said Emmett. "Maybe the vampires can find the people features similar to the person that kidnapped Bella."

"But we don't have the actually painting," said Paul.

"It in a museum in St. George, Utah. They are under currently under construction from now until next month," said Megan.

"We're out of luck," mumbled Charlie.

"Although they are currently accepting construction workers," said Megan, with a smile on her face.

"What are you thinking?" asked Leah. Leah was close to Megan from being Bella's cousin.

Megan looked at Charlie. "I have a plan, but it might be breaking some rules. Not to mention stealing."

Charlie sighed, running a hand through his brown hair, "As long as it brings us closer to getting Bella back."

Alice looked at Megan. She knew what she was planning. A smile graced her face. "Excellent planning, Megan." Alice looked towards the group. "Emmett and Carlisle are the two going to St. George, along with Rosalie."

"Why not everyone?" asked Esme.

"Esme is going to be supporting Charlie and the pack. You got to stay away from the cameras, but everything else will be fine. Carlisle and Emmett are going to be pretending to be contractors looking for a job. After you step foot in the building, Emmett is going to be distracting the other workers, while Carlisle will grab the painting. Their will be two construction workers out front. This is where Rosalie comes in. you need to distract the two men from noticing Carlisle."

"What about the weather? What about cameras?" asked Emmett.

Alice's eyes went blank for a moment. "Cameras will be down that day from some technically difficulty. The weather will be cloudy and rainy in the area. You three don't have to worry about anything."

* * *

**What type of punishment do you think they will give Bella? Do you think she regrets blurting out about being pregnant? Will Rosalie, Emmett, and Carlisle be secure on the trip to St. George?** **Would love to hear what you think?~Supernatualkissed.**


	7. Chapter 7 Week Three, Day Five

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, ect. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Week Three, Day Five...**

**Bruning, Nebraska, with Bella**

Bella took in a deep breath. She was not very happy right now. She couldn't believe that she told her two kidnappers that she was pregnant before any of her family, not that she even did have a chance to actually them anything . She felt like a complete failure. She has been trapped in this house for six days, and wasn't able to get out of this room.

She was in, yet again, another bedroom with a walk-in bathroom. This one didn't have a door on the bathroom, so she was glad that Spike never went into the room when she was in the bathroom taking a shower. Nelly only brought her food three times a day, a bit more then they usually gave her. Now they gave her two totally different verities of food, at each mealtime, then giving her the sandwiches she had to eat constantly.

Bella looked out a broken window. They didn't even bother putting up wood, knowing that she was not crazy enough to jump out of a second story window while being pregnant. She didn't want anything to happen to her baby. Her mother instincts were always strong when she is pregnant.

The sun was just about to set, giving the hay on the ground below, a brown golden glow. She closed her brown eyes, before any tears could fall out of them. She moved away from the window, and started pacing the bedroom. She stopped near the door, when she heard angry voices below. She put her ear near the crack in the door to hear better.

"What did the Master say?" asked Nelly, her voice slightly raised in panic.

"Their pissed," said Spike, his voice was angry. "She wasn't supposed to be pregnant right now. That just ruined their plans big time."

"So are their any new orders?" asked Nelly, softly.

Bella was able to see that they were on the top of the landing of the second floor. She saw them move into the room right next to hers. So she moved over to the bed, where the walls connected, and a small hole was hidden right behind a painting of a trees. She lifted the painting, and watched them talking, once again.

"Yeah," said Spike, taking off his shirt and revealing his muscles. He had a natural six pack, and his chest was hair less. He threw his shirt on top of a black duffel bag. "We are to get the girl on this content until she has the kid."

"What about the kid?" Nelly asked, as she took off her pink tank top and threw it next to Spike's on the duffle bag. Nelly stood their in her plain white bra. "It's not like she will be able to raise it?"

"No," said Spike with a chuckle. "The masters want the kid also. They had something special for it, too."

"Like what," said Nelly, excitedly. She walked over to Spike, and dragged her blood red finger nails down his muscular chest.

"I don't know," he said, gripping Nelly's hips. "I don't care what happens to the kid, and the woman."

"Then starve her," said Nelly, as she bit Spike's lower lip, drawling out a loud moan from him. "We could use the money for other things."

"Can't," said Spike, pulling Nelly closer to his body. "The Masters need her alive."

Spike kissed his way down Nelly's neck. Biting her after every other kiss. His hands went around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Why can't we just tell them that she committed suicide," Nelly whispered into his ear, before bitting down on it hard.

Spike grabbed Nelly's forearms, roughly, and pulled her body away from his. His once lust filled eyes changed to anger, less than a second. "I don't give a damn what you say, Nelly. We are keeping the woman until she gives birth to the kid, and giving her to the masters. We are not lying to them or anything. We need to do this. We have to do this. We need to bring back our little girl."

"Don't you think that I know this! I have been waiting a long time, I just want my baby back," said Nelly, with tears lining her eyes. "What if it doesn't work this time? What if we fail? What if Bella is the wrong woman?"

"Nelly," said Spike, soothingly. He ran his hands down her back. "We will get our daughter back. I will make sure of it."

Nelly looked Spike in the eyes. She nodded once, before bringing his head down toward hears. Her lips met his in a rough kiss. The passion escalated quickly, making Bella release the tree photograph on the wall, closing off the hole to the other room. Bella didn't want to witness Nelly and Spike having sex. She couldn't quite comprehend all of the words she heard about Nelly's and Spike's interaction.

"I need to get out of here," said Bella, into the darkness of the room.

* * *

**St. George, Utah**

**With Rosalie, Emmet, and Carlisle**

In a hotel room at St. George, Utah was three of the Cullen family members. They arrive yesterday with a car that they rented from a city further in Utah, where Alice Cullen and Katie Denali were located. While Carlisle, Emmet, and Rosalie were in Utah, they were using fake Identities. They were posing as the White family. A divorced father of two children.

All three of them were using different first names also. Carlisle was now know as Cole White. Emmet was know known as Ernie White, while his wife; who is going to be playing his sister is Sugar.

Alice was the one to pick out their names. Which made Rosalie, who is now going to be called Sugar, angry. To her it sounded like a stripper name. Like come here sugar. Apparently, Alice also sent Rose some clothing to distract the two guards. The clothing looked more like stripper wear.

"So is everything ready for tomorrow?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes," said Rosalie, grumpy. "Why the hell did she pick out horrible names?"

"Well it is Alice," said Emmet, as if that solved everything.

Rose, threw her head back, "Yeah, if you are going as a name of a sweetener."**  
**

"I think it is cute," replied Emmett.

"For a stripper," replied Rose, and she sat down at the end of the bed.

"Rose," groaned Emmet. "It is just for under an hour. I think that you would do a wonderful job as Sugar."

"Thanks," said Rose, sarcastically. "For implying that I would make a good a stripper."


End file.
